Rainbow Loses Her Wings for Good?
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Rainbow Dash has treasured her wings forever. But when Discord snatches them away along with her friends, how on Earth is she supposed to fight him on her own to get them all back? One-Shot.


_**This will be a quick one-shot about…MY LITTLE PONY! :D This is my first MLP story, so please don't flame me. :) Anyways, please review, follow, or favourite! If you do, I'll love you forever! :D**_

"If you lose this race, you'll lose your wings…" the creepy sorcerer pony stated mysteriously. Rainbow Dash shook her head furiously.

"I won't!" she shouted. She was surrounded by black all of a sudden. A gloomy, dark black that seemed to consume her every thought and emotion. The kind of black that could give somepony nightmares for the rest of their natural life…Rainbow Dash stood her ground.

"You think you can beat me?! I'm the best flyer in Equestria! You couldn't defeat me if you tried!" Rainbow yelled into the darkness. It seemed to swallow all sound. Dash growled and started running, trying to find some source of light. The darkness laughed. With every laugh, it became lighter and lighter. At last, Rainbow Dash found herself on a track course.

"Finally!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Let's race and get this over with!" A pegasus appeared at her side. It looked identical to Rainbow Dash.

"Is this some kind of trick?" she yelled at herself.

"No! You must race yourself in order to free your friends and earn the comfort of your precious wings!" the other Rainbow Dash spat back. Rainbow thought back to how this whole mess began…

**~FLASHBACK~**

They were all just playing. Kicking around soccer balls and playing with their pets, when all of a sudden, Discord appeared. Because everyone thought that he was going to be an ally now, nobody thought anything of it. He just messed around, giving the ponies a hard time, when he snapped his fingers and took Rainbow's wings away!

"What the heck, Discord?!" Rainbow shouted, "Give them back!" Discord shook his goat-like head.

"Ah ah ah, Rainbow, you must earn them back, THROUGH FRIENDSHIP!" Discord began laughing himself silly. Rainbow Dash sneered.

"I'm telling you, Discord, give them back!" Dash shouted.

"Hmm…nope!" Discord laughed some more. Now Rainbow Dash was seriously ticked. She flew up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you make me get Fluttershy over here," she snarled. Discord giggled and snickered and chuckled like a lunatic.

"Catch me, Dashie!" he laughed, and ran off into the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash groaned and sprinted after him, a wild rainbow trailing her. Once she finally caught up to him, she was able to grab a hold of his tail and cause him to trip. He fell to the ground with a grunt and sighed.

"Alright rainbow, if you really want your wings back, I can give them to you. On one condition," Discord looked at his nails.

"And what is that?" Rainbow growled.

"You have to beat yourself in a race," he said, laughing. Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone. In fact, everything was gone. Rainbow was surrounded by black and nothingness. Suddenly, a pony with a long horn and a starry cape appeared. She looked angry.

~**END OF FLASHBACK**~

Rainbow sighed, "Fine. Wait! Free my friends?! Where are my friends?!"

"GO!" the other Dash interrupted, and she took off down the track. Rainbow Dash instantly sprinted after her, trying as hard as she could to win. She had to win. She just _had_ to. She ran as hard as she could, but the two ponies were now evenly matched. The track ran in a straight line that seemed to go on forever. Rainbow pushed herself just as much as the her copy did. They were evenly matched. There was no way she could win.

Wait.

She's Rainbow Dash! OF COURSE she can win! Just because this pony is a copy of her, doesn't mean it's_ her_! Rainbow bolted down the track, harder, faster, _stronger_, leaving her dumbfounded copy in the dust. Her copy roared in anger, trying hard to catch up, but it was no use. Rainbow Dash ran so fast, she wondered if there was such a thing as a grounded sonic rainboom. As she could finally see the finish line growing nearer, she galloped as fast as ever, trying to win. She at last broke through the checkered piece of tape that was draped from two poles. She pivoted on her back hoof and faced her opponent, who had finished the race a mere two feet behind Rainbow.

"Give me my wings," Rainbow Dash demanded. The copy blew her bangs out of her face and morphed into Discord.

"You really are no fun," Discord said, lowering his eyelids and snapping his fingers. They returned to the playground they were previously on, and Rainbow looked around. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's right," Discord said, "You wanted your friends back too." He snapped his fingers and the other five girls appeared. They all hugged once they were reunited and laughed together.

"Rainbow Dash! Where are your wings?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Discord took 'em!" Dash explained, "Then I had to race him, who took the form of me to trick me into thinking I would lose!" Fluttershy got real close to Discord.

"GIVE RAINBOW HER WINGS!" she shouted.

"Or what?" Discord smirked.

"**OR WE'LL USE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY TO PUT YOU BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!"**she screamed. Discord put two hands up in surrender.

"Alright! Aright!" he said. Then he snapped his fingers and Dash's wings appeared right where they were supposed to be. She grinned from ear to ear and bounced up into the sky, flying and twirling around, happy to have her wings back. They all gave Discord a long, hard look.

"You swore to be kind to us," Twilight growled. Discord shrugged. Twilight stared at him and waved him off.

"Go to Princess Celestia. She will decide your punishment," Twilight grumbled. Discord transported out of there as quickly as possible. Rainbow Dash smiled and sighed.

"You know you're fast when you can only beat YOURSELF by two feet," she bragged. Everypony groaned.

_**There! My first MLP story! XD I'm sorry I got a little lazy there at the end. Please review! I very much enjoy hearing your feedback! :3**_


End file.
